


Gravity Falls - El Último Seguidor

by Corduroy Pines (CyruzDratine)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: +16, Action/Adventure, Bill Cipher - Freeform, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Grunkle stan - Freeform, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Mystery, Romance, Stanford Pines - Freeform, Wendy Corduroy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyruzDratine/pseuds/Corduroy%20Pines
Summary: Han transcurrido 4 años luego de los sucesos del Raromagedón. Las cosas en Gravity Falls siguen normales, aunque no del todo. Wendy Corduroy, la leñadora pelirroja, estaba realizando sus propias aventuras cuando de pronto se encuentra con una página de un diario perdido. Al leerla, se da cuenta que aun existe un ultimo seguidor de Bill Cipher y que reside en la parte mas remota de Gravity Falls. Para su fortuna, los gemelos Pines volvieron para quedarse una vez más. El trio resolveran este misterio que rodea ahora.





	1. El Descubrimiento

Wendy's POV

Era un día como cualquier otro en el hermoso Gravity Falls. Me encanta estar aquí. Todos los días respiro el aire puro de los árboles del bosque, dejo que el viento acaricie mi hermoso rostro y lo más importante es que el sonido de las aves relaja mi alma.

  
Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que derrotamos a ese triángulo parlante con sombrero de copa. Prefiero no decir su nombre porque sólo me traerá muy malos recuerdos del Raromageddón. Fue una batalla tan horrible que casi moría encerrada en esa imagen para toda la eternidad.

  
Y aun así, con lo poco que teníamos en nuestro alcance, Stanford Pines destruyó a ese demonio dentro de la mente de Stanley Pines con su rayo del olvido. No fui testigo de ese suceso pero al menos el sabelotodo me lo contó antes de que partiera con su hermano a sus aventuras por el mundo.

  
Y aquí estoy ahora, caminando por la pradera con todo mi equipo necesario para la supervivencia. Así es, algo de comida, agua, mi tradicional hacha de combate, gises para marcar mi punto de retorno y otras cosas más. Mientras caminaba, observaba mis alrededores. Toda la fauna interactuando con la naturaleza instintivamente. Es muy hermoso ver eso. Si a mí me preguntaran a dónde me iría a vivir en algún futuro cercano o lejano, la respuesta es muy simple y bastante obvia. Me quedaría en Gravity Falls, Oregón por el resto de mi vida.

  
*Su teléfono vibra seguido de un sonido* ¿Hm? ¿Quién me estará escribiendo en un día como éste? Veamos. *Saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y mira las notificaciones. Era un mensaje de Dipper Pines. El tono del texto demostraba suma emoción*

"¡Wendy! ¡Mi querida amiga! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te extraño muchísimo! Te tengo una increíble noticia. Mañana llegaremos a Gravity Falls a pasar una vez más nuestras vacaciones de verano. ¿Puedes esperarnos en la parada del autobús y recibirnos con un abrazo? Te queremos demasiado. ¡Nos vemos mañana!"

*Suelta una lágrima y con una sonrisa responde al mensaje* ¡Hola Dipper! Yo también te extraño. Dile a Mabel que también la extraño. Desde luego. Los espero en la parada del autobús. También los quiero demasiado. Bye. *Envía el mensaje*

¡Wow! Nunca pensé que mi chico favorito me escribiera por teléfono. Es muy lindo de su parte. *Guarda el teléfono y se dirige al bosque*

Ah, el bosque. Mi lugar favorito. Ahora los pinos son mucho más altos y sus hojas mucho más largas. Recuerdo cómo mi padre, el Varonil Dan, me enseñó a subir los árboles utilizando el cinturón de mi pantalón. Cada vez que lo hago, me recuerda a él, a pesar de que su actitud es extremadamente salvaje y violento. Si hay algo más claro que puedo decir es que amo a mi padre y siempre será así.

*Continuó caminando en lo más profundo del bosque y para sorpresa de ella, encuentra un extraño tótem. Se acerca a ello y observa meticulosamente*

¿Un tótem? ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? Tiene un aspecto muy inusual. No sé cómo describir gráficamente esto pero a Stanley se emocionaría por ver esto y llevarlo a la Cabaña del Misterio. *En su observación, encuentra una hoja dentro de la boca* ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? *Saca la hoja de papel. Era demasiado antigua y presentaba manchas amarillentas con marrón. Y tenía algo escrito en ello* Es una nota. Leámoslo *se sienta en el pasto y lee*

_Es un descubrimiento espléndido. Hay mucho más lugar que poder explorar detrás de las cascadas._

_Suena de locos pero allí hay una serie de cuevas que guían al área más remoto de Gravity Falls._

_Según mi amado padre, esas cuevas se repiten una y otra vez si no consigues ir a la dirección correcta. Me pregunto cuál será el camino a seguir_

_\- Artic Gales_

¿Artic Gales? *piensa y reacciona* Oh... por... Dios. Esas cascadas son... *se levanta* Están bien cerca de la Cabaña del Misterio. Guardare esta nota y cuando los gemelos lleguen, se los mostraré. Por ahora, disfrutemos de este día con total tranquilidad.

Hasta olvidé mencionar que, además de estar "trabajando" en la cabaña, aprovecho mis tiempos libres para ir en mis propias aventuras alrededor de Gravity Falls. Pero no solamente me dedico a eso, también comparto con mis amigos momentos sumamente alocados y divertidos.

En los cuatro años que llevo haciendo esto, he descubierto muchas más cosas interesantes que los que descubrieron Dipper y Mabel. Tuve un épico encuentro con una Serpiente Cangrejo, casi me muerde una Flor Imitadora, y ahora esta misteriosa página. Oh, sin antes mencionar que todo el tiempo me encuentro con ese gnomo que, cada vez que lo golpeo, siempre vomita arco iris. ¡Qué asco!

En fin, creo que me recostaré un rato aquí y tomare una relajante siesta debajo del despejado cielo azul y rodeado de hermosos pinos. *Coloca su mochila como si fuera una almohada y se acuesta* Dulce descanso Wendy. *carcajea, se coloca el gorro de Dipper sobre su rostros y se duerme*


	2. Detrás de la Cascada

_Dipper_

Faltaban pocas horas para que mi hermana y yo tomemos el autobús que nos llevara a Gravity Falls, Oregón. Así es. Volveremos allí para disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones de verano. Preparamos nuestras maletas con variedad de ropa, unos libros para leer, snacks para el camino, y unos refrescos. Eso debe ser suficiente.

Ahora, la pregunta de un millón de dólares. ¿No habrá misterios que resolver esta vez y pasar un verano casi aburrido? ¿O de repente si hay? Ojala que sí. Amo los misterios. Y qué mejor forma de resolver los misterios con Tío Stan y Tío Ford. Quizás no estén con nosotros en esta ocasión físicamente, pero si pudiéramos comunicarnos con ambos, mucho que mejor.

Nuestro transporte llega exactamente al medio día. Y según mi reloj todavía son las 10 de la mañana. La parada no estaba muy lejos de nuestra casa. A lo sumo como media hora. Y sobre todo, hoy es domingo. Ni encontraremos tráfico en la ciudad. Mientras tanto, iré a revisar que no me falte nada.

_Mabel_

¡Oh mi dios! ¡Qué emocionada estoy! ¡Volveremos a Gravity Falls! ¡Por fin volveré a ver a todas mis hermosas amistades! ¡Soos, Wendy, Candy, Grenda! ¡No puedo esperar!

Espero no encontrarme con Pacífica Noroeste de nuevo. Lo sé. Hicimos un pacto de paz luego del torneo de mini-golf. Aun así me cae algo mal luego de los malos tratos, humillaciones que me hizo frente a todos. Eso nunca lo perdonaré.

Pero lo que más importa es que pasaremos nuestras vacaciones a lo grande. Tengo miles de ideas para entretenernos y nadie me lo va a impedir. Fui a la sala de estar y encendí la televisión. Faltaban dos horas para que llegara el autobús. Así que, aproveché para ver mi programa favorito: Pato Tesorero y los Cazadores de la Sazón Perdida. Es un título muy gracioso. Pero es la segunda parte de la trilogía de las aventuras de este increíble personaje. La anterior, Pato Tesorero y el Lago de la Perdición, fue un éxito nacional. No puedo esperar a que lancen la tercera y última parte titulada La Última Nadada.

¿Cómo nació esta serie del Pato Tesorero me preguntarán? Pues, digamos que, luego del decepcionante final de Patotective (y vaya que fue muy decepcionante), los directores buscaron cómo recuperar la audiencia perdida. Y ¡bam! Aquí lo tenemos.

La película estuvo excelente. Me partía de la risa en cada minuto. Fue todo un éxito.

Duró una hora para ser exactos. Mi momento favorito fue cuando el villano creyó que en el cofre del tesoro habría mucho pero mucho oro. Realmente era montones de frascos con sazones para cocina. No podía dejar de reírme.

“Esa película estuvo un poco ridícula”, comentó mi hermano en un tono sarcástico. “Pero me divirtió”

Le di un suave codazo de hermanos. “Oh vamos, Dipper. Yo la disfruté muchísimo”

“Lo sé, Mabel”, carcajeó un poco y sonrió. Amo mucho a mi hermanito. Qué hubiera sido de esta casa sin ese chico que ahora usa el gorro de Wendy.

Me asomé a ver por la ventana a través de las cortinas. Las calles de la ciudad estaban casi que vacías. No había tráfico. Eso significaba que podríamos llegar a la parada del autobús en menos de 15 minutos. Cuando sí hay trafico, tardamos aproximadamente una hora.

El reloj de la casa marcaba ahora las 11 de la mañana. Faltaba una hora para montar el trasporte. Mi madre nos preparó el desayuno y ambos teníamos mucha hambre. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrimos al comedor y comimos como perros callejeros, literalmente. Ni han pasado 3 minutos y yo fui la primera en terminar. Mis padres solamente me miraban y pensé que me regañarían por comer rápido. Al contrario, carcajearon. Eso me hizo sonreír mucho. Amo a mis padres.

Me levanté de la mesa y corrí al baño para cepillarme los dientes con mi pasta dental favorita. Aún tenía puesto mis frenillos. Me veo muy hermosa con ellos y jamás pienso quitármelos. Son muy especiales. Dipper subió al poco rato y también se lavó la boca.

Bajé al auto para guardar mi equipaje, mientras que mi padre guardaba el de mi hermanito.

Me miró con una sonrisa y me preguntó. “¿Lista para diversión, Mabel?”, la respuesta era muy evidente a esa pregunta. Asentí con la cabeza y Dipper salió al auto también.

“¿Ya todo está listo, Mabel?”, preguntó mi hermano tan pronto me vio.

Yo le contesté. “Desde luego. ¿Vamos a divertirnos como nunca, verdad?”

“Puedes apostar que así será”, Dipper estaba sonriendo.

Mi madre salió finalmente y todos montamos el automóvil. Mi padre siempre conduce, aunque mi madre también.

¡Qué nervios! No tengo palabras para describir este momento. Es como si todo fuera un sueño del cual quiero despertar. Pero no lo era.

Llegamos a la misma parada de hace 4 años. Aún recuerdo ese día. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva. Hoy eso no era nada nuevo. Simplemente nos tocaba esperar a que arribara y montar el vehículo.

_Wendy_

Desperté de mi siesta y estiré los brazos con total libertad, seguido de un largo y profundo bostezo. Me sentía mucho más animada y lista para continuar. Saqué de nuevo la nota que encontré y la leí una vez más. Llegar a las cascadas de Gravity Falls sería sumamente fácil. Así que decidí ir allí para echar un vistazo. Mi cabeza es como una brújula; sé exactamente a qué dirección debo ir y llegaría en muy pocos minutos.

En mi recorrido hacía las cascadas me encontré con el mismo duende que vomita arco iris. Por no querer asquear mi día, decidí dejarlo en paz solo esta vez y seguí. De pronto, recibo otro mensaje en mi teléfono. Era Dipper de nuevo.

“Hola Wendy. Ya nos encontramos en la parada del autobús. Estaremos llegando aproximadamente en 2 horas. Te escribiré cuando ya nos encontremos muy cerca”, leí.

“Gracias, Dipper. Muy pendiente de ustedes. Un abrazo”, respondí su mensaje con una sonrisa.

Finalmente llegué a las cascadas. Hermosas como siempre y el agua siempre cristalino. Me calma solo verlo. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, así que decidí buscar una manera de entrar por detrás de las cascadas sin que me empapara demasiado.

Luego de una meticulosa observación, vi una roca que me parecía bastante sospechosa y me acerqué a verlo. Miré, olfateé y toqué. Su textura era muy diferente al de las demás rocas. Tenía un fuerte olor a humedad. Finalmente toqué por los bordes. ¡Bingo! Una suave ventisca de aire acarició la palma de mi mano.

Empecé a encontrar la formar de como abrir esta roca falsa. Intenté de todo pero no funcionaba. Empujar, golpearla con una patada, decir abrase sésamo, etc. Me cansé de intentar y caí sentada del agotamiento. Me sentí frustrada por un buen momento, pero después me recordé de Stanford Pines. Ese hombre buscaba miles de formas para resolver algo sumamente difícil, y cuando lo encontraba seguía para adelante.

Entonces noté algo diferente en la roca. Había una pequeñísima colonia de musgo creciendo en el pie del mineral. Deslicé mi mano dentro de ella y sentí un pequeño trozo de cuerda bien tenso. La tomé con mis dedos y tiré con cierta fuerza.

Lo primero que hizo la roca fue vibrar intensamente, retrocedí rápidamente. Luego vi que la roca lentamente empezó a deslizarse para un lado, revelando lo que era la entrada a una cueva. Qué interesante. Me puse de pie y entré. Estaba algo helado para ser solo la entrada. Había demasiada humedad y eso hizo mi cuerpo temblar. Olvidé traer el suéter que Mabel me hizo antes de que regresara a su casa. Tonta de mí.

Continué por el estrecho pasillo del túnel y cuando salgo de ahí, miro a mi derecha y me encontraba justo detrás de la cascada. La nota ahora tenía mucho más sentido. Me está gustando, no, encantando más este misterio. A mi izquierda había mucha más cueva y estaba algo oscuro. Cogí de mi mochila una linterna de campista y me adentré.

Con cada paso que daba, el sonido cesaba. Me estaba dando mucho más miedo y frío al mismo tiempo. Casi me golpeaba contra una estalagmita en la rodilla y la esquivé por los pelos. Me detuve a observar mi entorno y había más estalagmitas que estalactitas. Seguramente esta sección de la cueva era peligroso de cruzar. Continué con mi camino, esquivando más de esas rocas puntiagudas.

Fue un largo camino pero lo logré. Caminé aún más y me encontré con una bifurcación en tres túneles diferentes. Esto se ponía cada vez mejor porque la nota decía precisamente que, para poder llegar al área remota de Gravity Falls, se necesitaba de ir en las direcciones correctas. Me acerqué a la entrada de cada cueva por alguna señal que me indicase cual túnel es el que hay que entrar y miré hacia arriba. ¡Ja! ¡Una pista! Era el símbolo griego lambda.

Ojeé en el segundo túnel y había otro símbolo. Este era sigma. Por último, mire en el tercer túnel y era el símbolo omega. Así que teníamos lambda, sigma y omega. Saqué de mi mochila un lápiz y papel. Anoté los tres símbolos y guardé ambas cosas de nuevo.

Estaba dispuesta a regresar a la cabaña del misterio y contactar a Stanford y Stanley para comentar sobre mis descubrimientos.

Cuando me di la vuelta, sentí que mi corazón se salía del torso. Una figura femenina estaba justamente parada a un metro de mí. Grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones y mi piel se puso completamente pálida. Me hice para atrás lo más rápido que pude y no me fijé en una pequeña estalagmita que me hizo tropezar, golpeándome a la vez con otra mucho más grande, lastimándome la columna y al mismo tiempo fracturando una costilla. Me dolió demasiado eso.

La figura era de tez blanca de pies a cabeza. Cabellera grisácea con franjas celeste y ataviada únicamente de una túnica blanca que llegaba hasta la rodilla y estaba descalza. Ella empezó a acercarse a mí.

Lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue que ella me quería ahorcar o robar mí alma. En el susto que tuve, mi mochila se cayó, junto con el hacha. Estaba a cierta distancia a mi derecha. Gruñendo del dolor, me arrastré hacia el arma lo más rápido que podía.

La figura estaba a pocos centímetros de mí. Ella estiró su mano hacia mí torso lentamente. Alcancé tomar mi hacha e hice un potente swing vertical a su brazo, cortándola. Pero algo estaba mal.

Se había desintegrado en una pequeña nube de polvo cuando normalmente uno lo pierde de forma definitiva. La nube se volvió a formar en su brazo. Hice otro swing pero esta vez ella detuvo mi hacha y lo lanzó lejos de mi alcance. No había escapatoria. Este era mi fin.

Volvió a alzar su mano pero esta vez a mi cara. Cerré los ojos con total tensión y me abrazaba del intenso dolor de mí torso. Estaba lista para dejar este mundo con un sueño que nunca cumplí.

Lo primero que sentí fue su mano acariciar mi mejilla. Ella seguía acariciándola y lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos y la miré de reojo. Ella estaba sonriendo con dulzura. No entendía lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te asusté mucho?", ella me preguntó con total calma y solo asentí. La figura me abrazó por unos segundos y se sentó. "No hay nada de que te deba asustar. Cálmate cariño, por favor. Todo está bien"

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué acaricio mi mejilla y me abrazó? Las mujeres no me atraen para nada"

La figura se echó a reír y me dijo. "Qué divertida eres. A mi tampoco me atraen las mujeres. Te di ese afecto porque era así como calmaba a mis hermanos y hermanas"

"Bueno, eso es algo... cool"

"Cool. Que linda palabra", ella sonrió ante mi palabra.

"Lo sé. Es genial"

La chica agito su mano derecha suavemente en el aire frente mi torso y el dolor de columna y costilla se aliviaron completamente. No pensé que ella practicara magia.

"Ven. Salgamos de esta cueva hacia la cascada", ambas nos pusimos de pie. Caminamos hacia la salida de la cueva. Espero que esta chica me cuente cosas de interés. Ya lo veremos.


	3. La Chica de Tierra

"¿Entonces, qué te trae por aquí? ¿Entraste por la roca falsa, verdad?", ella me preguntó, tratando de iniciar una conversación. Le expliqué brevemente todo.

"Pues, todo pasó cuando estaba caminando por el bosque y me encontré un misterioso tótem. Admirando todos sus detalles, descubrí una nota dentro de su boca. Estaba escrita en una hoja de papel desgastada y con letra muy elegante. Decía algo acerca de una cueva que guiaba hacia la parte más remota de Gravity Falls y que estaba detrás de la cascada. Me acerqué aquí, encontré esa roca, tiré de una cuerda que estaba escondida y... bueno, ya sabes el resto"

"Wow. Puedo notar dentro de ti el espíritu de un auténtico aventurero"

"¿No habla en serio, verdad? Fue hace poco que empecé con este nuevo pasatiempo. Todo fue posible gracias a que dos mejores amigos míos me invitaron. Y mi primera experiencia fue dentro de un refugio nuclear donde supuestamente encontraríamos el autor de los diarios. Pero todo fue una farsa y resultó ser un cambiaformas"

"Deja de decir eso, pelirroja. Cosas así suelen suceder. Encuentras las pistas, descubres y te emocionas por encontrar lo que esconde. Pero hay dos finales que pueden suceder. Victoria o fracaso"

"Hm. Buen punto. Quizás mi iniciación en esto de las aventuras fue algo tardío de mi parte", ella tiene razón. Su filosofía concuerda en muchas cosas que pude haber descubierto desde que los gemelos Pines llegaron aquí por primera vez.

Fuimos camino de regreso hasta la entrada de la cueva. Cada obstáculo que me encontré anteriormente desaparecía gracias a la magia de esta mujer. No me impresiona del todo que ella sea muy amable conmigo. Hay muchas preguntas volando alrededor de mi cabeza que quiero hacer. Pero, antes que nada, necesito saber más sobre ella.

Cerca de llegar, pregunté. "¿A propósito, cuál es tu nombre? Si no es de mucha molestia"

"Pues… todos en mi familia, excepto una, no solemos revelar nuestros nombres por temor a que nos encuentren fácilmente y nos hagan algún daño los malhechores. Sin embargo, ya que eres una mujer muy buena te diré el mío. María. María Earth. Ese es mi nombre"

"¿Earth? Un segundo, ¿por qué sus apellidos pertenecen a algún elemento? No sé, sólo estoy asumiendo una teoría", ahora tengo demasiadas dudas.

"Lo que tu preguntaste no es nada vago. Cada hermano y hermana de mi familia representamos a un elemento existente de este mundo. Son diez elementos para ser exactos. Irás conociendo a cada hermano conforme sea su tiempo"

Le mostré la nota con el nombre de Artic Gales hasta el final. "¿Esta otra persona asumo que es del Elemento del Viento, verdad?", luego de mostrarle la nota, ella soltó un suspiro muy pero muy amargo.

"Esta bastarda… Nunca aprenderás, chica del viento…"

"¿María, ocurre algo?"

La chica se notaba muy molesta y ella me contó con los detalles más minuciosos posibles.

"Artic Gales es la hermana más pequeña de la familia. Representa al Elemento del Viento como tu bien dijiste. Una desgracia total para la familia. Se le había dicho miles y miles de veces nunca colocar nuestros nombres en notas de diarios. ¿Por qué? Simple. Es… Es…", no pudo soltar las palabras de su garganta y fue tal el intento que se desplomó al suelo de rodillas. "No puedo decirlo… Es demasiado doloroso para ser verdad…"

Me arrodille frente a ella y la tomé de los hombros. "María… Si fue algo demasiado trágico, de verdad lo lamento… Quisiera poder hacer algo para que te sientas mejor…", ella me mira con ojos humedecidos y se abalanza a mí en un fuerte abrazo. No tuve más opción que responder y me entristecí cuando la escuché quebrar en llanto. Me destrozó el corazón.

María lentamente me soltó, se puso de pie (yo también hice lo mismo) y sin compartir palabras, salimos de la cueva. Nuevamente, aire fresco. Me gusta.

"Bueno, supongo que esto es un hasta luego, María. Debo regresar a la Cabaña del Misterio a ver unos asuntos. Mis amigos ya vienen en camino y debo estar en la parada del autobús para cuando lleguen", me sentí apenada de lo que dije. "Bueno, adiós", le di unas suaves palmadas en su pelo y di media vuelta. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando María se puso a mi lado.

"Voy contigo, pelirroja", me sorprendí de su actitud.

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Por una simple cosa. Me agradaste muchísimo. Nunca tuve una amiga así de dulce en años. Es más, jamás tuve amigas. Mi padre nunca me permitió salir de la mansión a divertirme con los alegres niños del parque cercano. Todo el tiempo pasaba dentro de mi hogar aburridísima y haciendo las mismas tareas una y otra vez. Así que, solicito de tu bondad para poder ir contigo. Quiero explorar el mundo exterior, quiero sentir lo que es no pisar suelos de madera, respirar el aire fresco que ofrece la hermosa naturaleza, quiero verlo todo", me sonrojé cuando ella tomó mi mano y me vio con una sonrisa.

"Vale. Está bien. Puedes venir conmigo, María"

"¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, pelirroja!"

"Wendy. Wendy Corduroy es mi nombre, María", no me gusta mucho que me digan así. Tuve que decirle cuál es mi nombre.

"Ok, Wendy. Mostradme el camino hacia la Cabaña del Misterio"

Asentí y caminamos juntas hacia el edificio. Me sentía muy rara. Rara de tener de amiga a una chica que revivió de los muertos, o algo así parece. Algo me esconde. ¿Será que la tragedia que su familia sufrió tiene algo que ver con Bill Cipher? Este misterio se pone mejor y más interesante de investigar. Revisé mi teléfono por algún mensaje de Dipper. No me ha escrito aún. Todavía tengo tiempo. Se me ocurre un lugar potencial para buscar más información acerca de María. El bunker del Señor Stanford.

Al llegar a la cabaña, entramos y coloqué la gorra de Dipper en el perchero. Oh, olvidé mencionar que Soos no está aquí. Se fue con Melody de Luna de Miel a Las Vegas, Nevada. ¿Muy tierno ambos, no?

Me acerqué a la máquina expendedora de alimentos e ingresé el código que, muy amablemente, Stanford me enseño: A-1-B-C-3.

Volteé a ver a María observando sus alrededores con total asombro. Carcajeé y la invité a que me siguiera por los pasadizos hacia el bunker. Entramos por el ascensor y bajamos al primer sótano del bunker. Ahí es donde Stanford tiene todos sus documentos e investigaciones importantes. El segundo era donde estaba el portal. Ahora no es más que una enorme pila de chatarra inútil.

"Ponte cómoda en esa silla, María, mientras yo busco los archivos", abrí el archivero y hurgué entre el montón de carpetas almacenadas.

"Vale, Wendy. ¿Quién es este Stanford Pines que mencionas?", supongo que buscar archivos y entablar una conversación no estaría nada mal.

"Él es un gran investigador. Llegó a Gravity Falls para hacer sus investigaciones sobre la actividad anormal que había aquí. Monstruos, criaturas inofensivas, lugares ocultos, etc. Fue tanto lo que descubrió que anotó todo en tres diarios diferentes. Datos de los monstruos, debilidades, los cuidados a considerar, cómo llegar a un lugar en específico e incluso una receta sobre crear un escudo que impedía el control mental de Bill Cipher"

"Wow. ¿Y lo conociste en persona?"

"Hace cuatro años fue cuando lo conocí. Es una larguísima historia. Me dijo que construyó un portal con un viejo amigo, pero pasaron muchísimas cosas aterradoras. (Suspiré) Prefiero no mencionar nada de eso porque sólo me traerá decenas de recuerdos espantosos"

"Oh… No te preocupes. Soy muy curiosa. Tiendo preguntar casi de cualquier cosa que me llame la atención"

No escuché esa última oración porque me concentré mucho en buscar alguna carpeta relacionado a María. Finalmente, encontré una que decía Investigaciones en Progreso. La cogí y me senté frente un escritorio. Pensé por un segundo que vería muchas hojas que me proporcionaran muchísimas pistas. Y no fue así. Había únicamente una hoja de papel que decía Área Secreta.

"María, ven a ver esto", la llamé para que leyera conmigo. El texto decía lo siguiente.

_Remote Country, un lugar completamente diferente de lo que pensé. Únicamente accesible a través de una cueva oculta detrás de las cascadas de Gravity Falls. Sigma, Lambda y Omega, tres símbolos griegos y muchas combinaciones. Cada día es un camino diferente que seguir para llegar a Remote Country. Para saber cuál es el túnel correcto, hay que prestar atención a los sonidos de la naturaleza. Mientras más sonoros sean, seguir adelante sin pensarlo dos veces._

Ahora todo tiene más sentido. La cueva, los símbolos, un área diferente, María, todo encaja perfectamente. Ha llegado la hora de progresar.

"Esa nota la escribió mi padre. Él tenía también esa gran aspiración por las aventuras. Y siempre iba acompañado de mi madre. Cuánto la extraño"

"Igual yo", guardé la nota en mi mochila y revisé mi teléfono de nuevo por mensajes de Dipper. Justamente recibí uno de él. Lo abrí y leí.

"Llegando en 5 minutos. ¿Ya estás ahí, Wendy?"

Le respondí. "Aun no. Me quedé viendo unos asuntos urgentes. Pero ahora mismo me dirijo a la parada del autobús", envié el mensaje y me dirigí al elevador con María a mi lado.

"Oye Wendy, ¿qué era esa cosa con luz que tenías en tu mano?", definitivamente esta chica viene de una época muy diferente a la mía. Es hora de ser muy paciente con preguntas muy obvias.

"Es un teléfono. Puedes enviar mensajes, llamar a la gente y escribir por la internet", entramos al elevador y oprimí el botón para regresar a la superficie. La chica me hizo una pregunta ridícula que me abstuve a responderla.

"Wendy, ¿qué es internet?"

_Dipper_

Por fin, luego de dos horas de viaje, llegamos a Gravity Falls. Mabel y yo vimos por la ventana esos paisajes muy familiares. El bosque, la torre de agua, el pueblo, etc. Ver todo esto me trae muy bonitos recuerdos. Me pregunto si la Cabaña del Misterio sigue igual o le habrán hecho algunas mejoras tanto al interior como el exterior.

"Dipper, ¿crees que esta vez encuentre finalmente a mi verdadero amor?"

"No lo sé. Cada romance que tuviste siempre resultaba con un suceso que te rompía el corazón"

"Eso ya lo sé. Pero mi más grande deseo es enamorarme de alguien con sentimientos puros y a la vez que sea guapo. Oh, y que me acepte como soy"

"Bueno, esperemos a ver qué pasa. Nunca se sabe"

Mabel recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas y me miró con ojos calmados.

"Lo que importa ahora es que estamos mucho más unidos que nunca, ¿verdad Dipper?"

"Es verdad", sonreí.

"¿Gemelos Misterio?"

"Gemelos Misterio", chocamos los nudillos al mismo tiempo, sonriendo.

El autobús llego a la terminal y detuvo su marcha.

"Muy bien, chicos, llegamos. Pueden descender"

Ambos cogimos nuestro equipaje, Mabel pasó de primero y yo la seguí. El conductor abrió las puertas del vehículo y salimos.

Pensamos que Wendy iba a estar ahí para recibirnos, pero no fue así.

"Dipper, ¿dónde está Wendy?"

"No lo sé. Se supone que estaría aquí en breve. Hasta respondió mi mensaje de texto", abrí la bandeja de entrada de mi teléfono y leí su respuesta. ¿Asuntos urgentes? ¿Quizás de su familia?

"¿La esperamos o mejor caminamos a la Cabaña del Misterio?", Mabel me preguntó.

"Mejor caminemos y la buscamos por ahí"

Y de la nada escuchamos una voz grave que nos dijo:

"¿Gusta que los acompañe?"

_Continuará…_


	4. La Esencia de Bill Cipher

Mabel

Volteamos a ver hacia la misteriosa voz y estaba parado frente a nosotros un hombre alto, delgado, vestido de un esmoquin elegante, tez pálida y cabello color naranja con franja amarilla.

"Em... ¿Quién eres tú?", le pregunte un poco tímida.

"Oh. Lo siento. Fui algo descortés de mi parte hablarles sin saludar. Muy buenas tardes, me llamo Scorch. Rudolf Scorch, a su servicio", respondió con amabilidad y cortesía.

"Yo soy Mabel Pines y este es mi hermano gemelo Dipper Pines. Soy un milímetro más alto que él y...", Dipper interrumpe.

"Oye", se sonroja y yo reí.

"Lo siento, Dipper", aclaré mi garganta. "Como decía, llegamos aquí a Gravity Falls hace cuatro años para pasar nuestras vacaciones de verano. Hoy finalmente volvimos y estamos muy contentos de eso"

"Mabel y Dipper. Muy bonitos nombres. Dos de los 10 hermanos que somos en la familia son gemelos, también hombre y mujer"

"¡Wow! ¿De verdad?", me emocioné muchísimo por eso y mis ojos brillaron como diamantes. "¿Cómo es que se llaman?"

Carcajeó y contesta. "Me encantaría responder a tu pregunta pero necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro y después intercambiamos palabras"

"Que sea una promesa, eh. Yo detesto que la gente rompa sus promesas"

"Descuida, jovencita. Soy mayordomo. Recibo órdenes y las cumplo. No te preocupes. Seguidme. Vamos a la Cabaña del Misterio"

Empezamos a caminar con Rudolf hacia nuestro lugar favorito. Vi a Dipper muy inquieto respecto al mayordomo. Conociéndolo perfectamente, preguntaría hasta la cosa más tonta del universo. Se acercó más a él y le preguntó.

"Oye, señor Scorch. ¿Cómo es que conoce Gravity Falls y la Cabaña del Misterio? Tengo muchísima curiosidad. Verás, yo amo los misterios y haría lo que sea para resolverlos"

"Eres como Sherlock Holmes, amigo. Bueno, yo he vivido en Gravity Falls desde que tengo memoria. Mi padre y yo teníamos una enorme conexión en cuanto a resolver misterios. Cuando tenía 4 años, mi padre y yo salíamos a muy tempranas horas de la mañana para buscar criaturas, monstruos, rompecabezas, acertijos, jeroglíficos y otras cosas interesantes. Él llevaba siempre consigo un libro en blanco y pluma. Cualquier cosa que veía o descubría, lo anotaba con todos sus detalles. Mis otros hermanos y hermanas también aprovechaban el libro para hacer sus anotaciones. Al fin de términos, se convirtió en nuestro diario familiar. Por desgracia, luego del ataque de un demonio en forma de nacho, el diario quedó destruido y las páginas quedaron dispersas en Gravity Falls y Remote County"

"¿Demonio en forma de nacho? ¿Acaso es Bill Cipher?", Dipper estaba anonadado, así como yo.

"Exactamente. También lo conocieron me pregunto"

"Sí. Ese triángulo parlante nos hizo sufrir como no tienes idea. Desde que lo conocimos, notamos que en su interior era más peligroso de lo que habíamos imaginado. Y creó el Raromageddón con el fin de eliminar a toda la humanidad y después tener el control para causar más catástrofe", mi sangre hervía tan solo recordarlo.

"Así es, Mabel. Hicimos toda clase de sacrificios para vencerlo pero cada intento resultaba ser un total fracaso; hasta que finalmente Stanford y Stanley hicieron el mejor truco de la historia: Intercambio de Roles. Bill entró en el cuerpo de Stanley, y Ford usó su pistola para borrar la memoria y Bill murió"

"Bill podrá estar muerto físicamente pero no en su esencia", Rudolf nos da una aterradora sorpresa.

"¿C...Cómo? ¿De qué demonios hablas, Rudolf?"

"Se los diré en unos instantes. Entren que ya llegamos a la Cabaña del Misterio", ambos nos dimos cuenta que ya estábamos en el edificio como por obra de magia. La conversación nos mantuvo entretenido pero aquí hay muchas cosas que debemos saber. Esto me tiene demasiado preocupada. ¿Cómo es posible que Bill Cipher siga vivo? ¿Por qué en esencia? ¿Qué nos esconde este hombre? No descansaré hasta saber toda la verdad.

Entramos con todo y nuestro equipaje y vimos el interior de la cabaña. Sigue siendo tal como estaba antes de que nos fuéramos. Todo parecía ser lo mismo, excepto por algunas cosas que fueron agregadas como por ejemplo, esa escultura de piedra, nuevos artículos a la venta y otras baratijas.

Rudolf nos guio a la sala de estar y nos acomodamos en la alfombra, mientras que él chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer una banca y se sentó en él.

"Bill Cipher siempre esconde más de algún truco bajo la manga. Nunca sabes cómo va a ser su siguiente jugada. Ese ingrato es demasiado impredecible. Dipper, como tu bien dijiste, murió físicamente en ese truco que fue astutamente ejecutado. Pero él, a ciegas de todos, fue aún más listo. La muerte de Bill Cipher liberó su esencia y es capaz de poseer a cualquier huésped, incluyendo al animal más inocente", jadeé al escuchar que Pato podría estar en la lista. "Por desgracia, mi padre y madre descubrieron en un templo oculto de Remote County, que por cierto es un área secreta que muy pero muy pocos saben que existe, un pedestal que contiene las escrituras sobre la ideología de Bill. Ambos lo leyeron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se volvieron muy fieles a él"

"Eso quiere decir que, virtualmente, Bill Cipher sigue vivo pero dentro del cuerpo de una persona", Dipper supuso y esto me recordó demasiado a la falsa novia de Soos, GIFfany.

"Digamos que sí. Mis hermanos y yo hicimos un intento de lucha contra mi padre. Sin éxito alguno, nos venció muy fácilmente y separó a todos con su magia, incluyendo a mí"

"¿Y qué podemos hacer para detenerlo? Dipper, mi amiga Wendy y yo resolveremos este misterio, venceremos de nuevo a Bill Cipher y devolveremos la tranquilidad por todo Gravity Falls", choqué mi puño con la palma de mi mano con determinación de acero.

"Así se habla, Mabel", sonríe mi hermanito con valentía.

"Es muy amable de su parte que me apoyen, pero por ahora solicito que ustedes se tomen un largo y reparador descanso. Su viaje fue muy largo y no hay nada mejor que una cama acogedora"

"Suena a muy buena idea. Vamos Dipper, desempaquemos", estábamos por subir los escalones cuando notamos que la máquina expendedora de alimentos se abrió. Nos tomó por sorpresa. Por tanto humo que emano esa máquina, solo pudimos ver dos siluetas caminar hacia nosotros.

María

Me sentí muy apenada de hacer tantas preguntas a mi nueva amiga que decidí quedarme con la boca cerrada. Wendy volvió a abrir la puerta secreta que dirige al vestíbulo. Nuevamente emanó mucho humo y veíamos a tres sombras diferentes. Cuando se disipó, Wendy estaba parada como una estatua. Vi su rostro y estaba en shock total.

"¿Dipper? ¿Mabel?", lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos y lentamente sonrió de total emoción.

El chico y la chica delante de ella asintieron con la cabeza. La pelirroja corrió hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos. Ellos dos se abalanzaron a ella también y se dieron el abrazo más hermoso que jamás pude imaginar. Ella preguntaba si eran ellos y respondían con un sí. Se separó lentamente de ambos y los vio de pies a cabeza varias veces.

"No puedo creer que están frente a mí los mejores amigos que jamás he hecho", se le escapa más lágrimas y lloró. "¡Cómo me hicieron falta!"

"Oh, Wendy. No digas eso. Ven aquí", la chica y el chico la confortaron con otro tierno abrazo. Su llanto me partió en cierto modo el corazón, pero sé lo que se siente cuando los seres más queridos se dejan de ver por muchísimo tiempo.

Mi hermano Rudolf, quien lo saludé con un abrazo fraternal, me pidió que lo acompañara a la habitación adyacente y entablamos una charla.

"¡María! ¡Estás sana y salva! ¡Me alegra muchísimo volver a verte!", dijo Rudolf con una gran sonrisa.

"Yo también a ti, Rudolf. Siempre impecable, ¿no?", carcajeé.

"Ya me conoces. Pulcritud es mi segundo nombre. Detesto verme sucio y desordenado"

"Je, siempre dices eso", le di un suave codazo de hermanos. "¿Quiénes eran esos chicos que te acompañaron?"

"Ellos son Dipper y Mabel. Son hermanos gemelos y vinieron de visita a Gravity Falls para tomarse unas vacaciones"

"Genial. Y esta chica pelirroja es Wendy. Ella vive aquí desde que nació"

"Es muy bonita, al igual que Mabel"

"Concuerdo contigo", de repente, Rudolf me cambió a un tema más serio.

"María"

"¿Qué pasó, Rudolf?"

"Hay algo que tenemos que hablar. Les conté a ellos la historia de nuestro encuentro con Bill Cipher y de nuestros padres poseídos por su ideología. Ellos me dijeron que también se encontraron con ese engendro y que lucharon contra él y lo vencieron con un truco bien planificado"

"Pero... matarlo no es la solución final"

"Eso ya lo sé. Por eso les tuve que informar que Bill al morir, libera su esencia y ahora está en el cuerpo de nuestro padre"

"Y sabes perfectamente que puede poseer a otros además de él"

"Eso también se los dije. Por eso necesitamos ir a Remote County lo antes posible"

"Wendy ya descubrió la manera de cómo llegar. ¿Crees que sea conveniente que ellos lleguen a nuestra tierra por su cuenta mientras tu y yo buscamos a los demás hermanos?"

"No, María. Es muy peligroso que ellos vayan sin algún guía a Remote County. Lo mejor ahora es aprovechar que la noche es joven para que convivamos todos con una relajante cena frente la hoguera"

"Buscaré la cocina y prepararé la comida", levanté la mano.

"Y yo buscaré la leña, unas rocas y pedernales"

"Esto será excelente", sonreí.


End file.
